uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Ps 89/kjv
: }|1| 89:1 I will sing of the mercies of the LORD for ever: with my mouth will I make known thy faithfulness to all generations. }} : }|2| 89:2 For I have said, Mercy shall be built up for ever: thy faithfulness shalt thou establish in the very heavens. }} : }|3| 89:3 I have made a covenant with my chosen, I have sworn unto David my servant, }} : }|4| 89:4 Thy seed will I establish for ever, and build up thy throne to all generations. Selah. }} : }|5| 89:5 And the heavens shall praise thy wonders, O LORD: thy faithfulness also in the congregation of the saints. }} : }|6| 89:6 For who in the heaven can be compared unto the LORD? who among the sons of the mighty can be likened unto the LORD? }} : }|7| 89:7 God is greatly to be feared in the assembly of the saints, and to be had in reverence of all them that are about him. }} : }|8| 89:8 O LORD God of hosts, who is a strong LORD like unto thee? or to thy faithfulness round about thee? }} : }|9| 89:9 Thou rulest the raging of the sea: when the waves thereof arise, thou stillest them. }} : }|10| 89:10 Thou hast broken Rahab in pieces, as one that is slain; thou hast scattered thine enemies with thy strong arm. }} : }|11| 89:11 The heavens are thine, the earth also is thine: as for the world and the fulness thereof, thou hast founded them. }} : }|12| 89:12 The north and the south thou hast created them: Tabor and Hermon shall rejoice in thy name. }} : }|13| 89:13 Thou hast a mighty arm: strong is thy hand, and high is thy right hand. }} : }|14| 89:14 Justice and judgment are the habitation of thy throne: mercy and truth shall go before thy face. }} : }|15| 89:15 Blessed is the people that know the joyful sound: they shall walk, O LORD, in the light of thy countenance. }} : }|16| 89:16 In thy name shall they rejoice all the day: and in thy righteousness shall they be exalted. }} : }|17| 89:17 For thou art the glory of their strength: and in thy favour our horn shall be exalted. }} : }|18| 89:18 For the LORD is our defence; and the Holy One of Israel is our king. }} : }|19| 89:19 Then thou spakest in vision to thy holy one, and saidst, I have laid help upon one that is mighty; I have exalted one chosen out of the people. }} : }|20| 89:20 I have found David my servant; with my holy oil have I anointed him: }} : }|21| 89:21 With whom my hand shall be established: mine arm also shall strengthen him. }} : }|22| 89:22 The enemy shall not exact upon him; nor the son of wickedness afflict him. }} : }|23| 89:23 And I will beat down his foes before his face, and plague them that hate him. }} : }|24| 89:24 But my faithfulness and my mercy shall be with him: and in my name shall his horn be exalted. }} : }|25| 89:25 I will set his hand also in the sea, and his right hand in the rivers. }} : }|26| 89:26 He shall cry unto me, Thou art my father, my God, and the rock of my salvation. }} : }|27| 89:27 Also I will make him my firstborn, higher than the kings of the earth. }} : }|28| 89:28 My mercy will I keep for him for evermore, and my covenant shall stand fast with him. }} : }|29| 89:29 His seed also will I make to endure for ever, and his throne as the days of heaven. }} : }|30| 89:30 If his children forsake my law, and walk not in my judgments; }} : }|31| 89:31 If they break my statutes, and keep not my commandments; }} : }|32| 89:32 Then will I visit their transgression with the rod, and their iniquity with stripes. }} : }|33| 89:33 Nevertheless my lovingkindness will I not utterly take from him, nor suffer my faithfulness to fail. }} : }|34| 89:34 My covenant will I not break, nor alter the thing that is gone out of my lips. }} : }|35| 89:35 Once have I sworn by my holiness that I will not lie unto David. }} : }|36| 89:36 His seed shall endure for ever, and his throne as the sun before me. }} : }|37| 89:37 It shall be established for ever as the moon, and as a faithful witness in heaven. Selah. }} : }|38| 89:38 But thou hast cast off and abhorred, thou hast been wroth with thine anointed. }} : }|39| 89:39 Thou hast made void the covenant of thy servant: thou hast profaned his crown by casting it to the ground. }} : }|40| 89:40 Thou hast broken down all his hedges; thou hast brought his strong holds to ruin. }} : }|41| 89:41 All that pass by the way spoil him: he is a reproach to his neighbours. }} : }|42| 89:42 Thou hast set up the right hand of his adversaries; thou hast made all his enemies to rejoice. }} : }|43| 89:43 Thou hast also turned the edge of his sword, and hast not made him to stand in the battle. }} : }|44| 89:44 Thou hast made his glory to cease, and cast his throne down to the ground. }} : }|45| 89:45 The days of his youth hast thou shortened: thou hast covered him with shame. Selah. }} : }|46| 89:46 How long, LORD? wilt thou hide thyself for ever? shall thy wrath burn like fire? }} : }|47| 89:47 Remember how short my time is: wherefore hast thou made all men in vain? }} : }|48| 89:48 What man is he that liveth, and shall not see death? shall he deliver his soul from the hand of the grave? Selah. }} : }|49| 89:49 Lord, where are thy former lovingkindnesses, which thou swarest unto David in thy truth? }} : }|50| 89:50 Remember, Lord, the reproach of thy servants; how I do bear in my bosom the reproach of all the mighty people; }} : }|51| 89:51 Wherewith thine enemies have reproached, O LORD; wherewith they have reproached the footsteps of thine anointed. }} : }|52| 89:52 Blessed be the LORD for evermore. Amen, and Amen. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *